


【CA】You Were Not What You Seemed 超越億年的神仙眷侶家庭劇

by nashiamax



Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Multi, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nashiamax/pseuds/nashiamax
Summary: 來談談兩人相遇之前的故事吧。配對CA。
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	【CA】You Were Not What You Seemed 超越億年的神仙眷侶家庭劇

**Author's Note:**

> 設成M級但車只開短短不到幾個字，劇情架空居多，頭一次寫這種類型，另有天使生子（？）不喜勿入。
> 
> 冥王形象取自馬丁小自由在『狂野目標』飾演的[赫克托．狄克森](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1235189/characters/nm0293509?ref_=tt_cl_t6)，撒旦形象就隨各人想象，反正是請福華下崗來友情客串。
> 
> 本篇註記較多，所以在文內的『*』增加連結，按一下可以到頁尾看註記，再按『回上一頁』就可回到剛才看的文章段落去。

  
  


那是撒旦跟冥王喝午茶時的談話，當時世界末日剛結束。

他們同意有時萬物能做的，僅是在夾縫裡求生存。

***

入口處猶如一張斑駁的壁紙，它脫落了一角。

如果是其它的天使，他們會說：哦！這裡什麼時候破了一個洞？我該把它補好，然後順手將它壓平，拍拍翅膀回去繼續做正事。

但他不會，他會撕開來看背後有什麼，時間及想像力是他的夥伴，他不介意多增加些同夥，那會更方便完成被交代的工作。

_嘿！這可是宇宙深處，千載難逢的好機會，不是嗎？_

心血來潮的他越過層層的星雲，踏遍無數的銀河，來到這幾億兆光年也無法計算的地方，只為了尋找無垠的盡頭裡或許有什麼未知存在著。

最後他發現由神一手打造的宇宙裡頭，某個交接處的細縫鬆脫了，它在純然的漆黑中露出刺眼的白光，引誘他來把破洞撕開，七彩奪目的光芒瞬間奪取視野。

「我希望你能從門那裡進來，我的朋友總是從門口進來。」

「你有朋友？」他禮貌的問道，四處張望尋找聲音的主人，最終在頭頂上方距離幾個光年遠的位置看見，對方闔起書本朝他展露微笑。

除了耀眼的金髮，此人幾乎跟身後的純白背景溶一體，以致於他差點忽略掉。

如聖典般，一名金髮的天使從天而降，而另一名天使則接住他的身子。

「事實上只有一位。」屋子的主人笑著說道，似乎並沒有被不請自來的客人冒犯到。

「你是從什麼時候開始在這裡的？」他向懷裡的金髮天使問道，對方的氣質是溫文儒雅的，每個天使都是如此。

眉清目秀，唇紅齒白，長著六隻翅膀，一頭金色的長捲髮用細布綁著，原本的雙眼安穩的閉上，取而代之是無數隻明亮的藍眼在羽翼及臉頰上睜開，象徵罪人無處可逃，邪惡無所遁形。

那是連原產地天堂也極為少見的高階熾天使。

相較於金髮天使柔美的外表，另一名天使的臉孔是剛毅的，宛如堅石雕刻出來，雙眼沒有眼白，眼框內是一片閃耀星光的黑色銀河，瞳孔位置點綴著紅色的螺旋星雲，他有一頭紅色及肩的頭髮，帶著些微捲，舉止紳士且文雅。

「很久了，大概從神存在的那一刻起。」金髮天使誠實的回答。

「你被賦予的職務是什麼？」另一名天使再問，只要是神的創造物，大家都是朋友、家人、伴侶以及同僚。

「真要說的話，我想是弒神這一職。」金髮天使離開對方的臂彎，拍平長袍，語氣平常的接著說：「不過別擔心，我並不存在，這也是衪將我擺在這裡的用意。」

因為全能，神沒有辦法想像死亡，畢竟衪不會死。

所以當衪真正存在之際，神從自身蹦跳出來的一小塊金色火花中創造了金髮天使，就這樣，能給予上帝死亡的天使隨著衪同時誕生，順便帶給自己死亡的可能性。

老話一句：愈有能力的人，愈是容易感到無聊。

神創造出這一名天使，傾盡全力讓他擁有能夠殺害全能之神的力量，只為了測試死亡的滋味，但真的創造出來後又不曉得該怎麼辦才好，跟原子彈一樣，那麼強大的武器擺在哪裡都不算安全，於是神把自殺用的道具放到了宇宙之外。

真的！那是宇宙的外頭，也是奇點[*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178563#work_endnotes)。

彷彿另一種楚門的世界[*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178563#work_endnotes)。

此時的金髮天使不過是還沒被擺入場景的物件，他本人所在之處也無法被稱為一間屋子，只有整片耀眼蒼白的背景，空無一物，同時也無限延伸，是漆黑宇宙的反比。

闖進來的紅髮天使對於這番自白過於震撼，身軀僵硬的釘在原地。

上帝會想自殺大概是史上最駭人聽聞的消息，再來就是可口可樂的實際配方，如果消息傳開，天堂肯定會湧入從宇宙各處寄來的廣告單跟名片，寫著防自殺專線跟診療所詳細的收費內容，如果上帝願意被列在名人客戶的清單上，診療費也許能夠再打個7折左右。

「我很抱歉嚇著你了，要不要喝杯茶？或是來一片餅乾？我朋友說這牌子的奶油口味特別好吃。」金髮天使連忙緩和氣氛，他慌張的在憑空冒出的書堆裡翻找，上頭還插著熊熊燃燒的火焰劍。

 _茶跟餅乾又是什麼？_ 紅髮天使用暫時麻木的腦袋想著。

「噢！你真的不用太過擔心，瞧。」金髮天使抬起頭指著剛才的破洞處，它現在已經變成一道金色拱門，門框內的兩扇木門被緊緊掩著，密不透風。

接著金髮天使示範性的朝拱門邁步走去，不管再怎麼前進，他跟那道門的距離永遠不會改變，彷彿2塊同極的磁石在互相排斥。

「我想你該離開了。」金髮天使柔聲的說，雖然好不容易找出茶具跟鐵盒裝的奶油酥餅，但他想自己還是不小心將對方給嚇壞了。

「為什麼？」紅髮天使因突如其然的驅趕回神，英俊的臉龐此刻帶著受傷的神情。

「你清楚的，這是不可言喻。」金髮天使希望能親自送客人離去，但那是不可能的，上帝知道他努力過，同時也嚐到無數次挫敗的苦澀。

「我們會再見面嗎？」紅髮天使請求，胸口昇起從未曾有過的熱烈渴望，殷切的期盼寫滿臉上。

「親愛的，我並不存在，因此我們也不曾相遇。」金髮天使安靜的目送對方離去。

紅髮天使走出來，身後的光芒被收緊，然後咻的一聲消失，他茫然的朝曾經有過細縫的地方伸手，但抓到的僅是一片虛無，如同此刻身處的宇宙深處。

***

嚴格來說，宇宙這張空曠巨大的畫布從沒讓身處其中的紅髮天使感到孤獨，如同著了魔的年輕藝術家，才華洋溢的他們沒日沒夜的盡情揮灑，為的就是發泄內心無處可躲的痛苦及哀傷。

懷著傾慕的心思，他製作了名為太陽的恆星，只為紀念那頭宛如瀑布傾洩般的金色長髮，接著他所有創造都有了那名熾天使的影子，計劃著那會是一系列的太陽系行星，小小的，比起炫爛奪目的龐大星雲更容易被天堂忽視。

紅髮天使將它們藏的極不起眼，悄悄的在裡頭刻畫所有的想像及思念。

木星誕生了，如同繫在金髮上的那條細布，他給予行星相同的顏色，事後紅髮天使才知道那是名為蘇格蘭格紋的圖案。

然後是土星，他能想像金髮天使會是充滿智慧，風趣的談吞會將兩人捲進一場又一場的知識風暴中。

天王星象徵那白皙無瑕的肌膚；海王星是那千萬雙湛藍的眼睛；金星是那一道被埋藏過深的光芒；火星是那妙言連珠的紅唇；水星是他內心最深處的絕望，因為他明白這一切僅是徒勞無功，再多的思念也終將歸為虛無。

如同金髮天使的道別，他不曾存在，因此兩人也不曾相遇。

紅髮天使願意交換一切，甚至是永恆的生命，只為了換取那從來就無人知曉的名字，當時的他還來不及開口就離開了。

當然他還是有做好份內工作，擦亮手中的星環，它即將橫跨幾千光年，總是要亮一點比較好，紅髮天使再隨手抓了個要淘汰的老恆星，將它壓縮到極限崩塌後變成黑洞，他需要有地方可以充當垃圾桶，以免加百列又發給他警告書。

說真的，創作過程難免產生垃圾，而同伴們略帶責難的言詞，也讓他不是很想回去。

當時的天堂充滿寧靜的氣氛，只從某個不起眼的小角落變的有點緊繃，再美味的果實也是從內部腐壞，但別擔心，全能的主會修復一切，衪總是會的，因為衪愛所有萬物，只要它們也愛著衪。

因此天使們也不顯得緊張，他們總是氣定神閒，老神在在，反正出了什麼事上面會幫他們扛，而這裡指的是全能的上帝，他們相信衪總會在最後一刻撥亂反正，畢竟如果道人長短不被允許，那上帝又為何要賜予他們辯論的智慧與溝通的語言？

於是居住於天堂裡的天使們也就更加七嘴八舌，僅管沒有惡意，但也毫無保留。

現在除非沒有自我，亦或根本不會說話，但只要有言語的地方就有流言蜚語，就算那個地方是天堂，而其中最為八卦的則是聖德芬，看他門牙上展露的鑲金就知道了，無時無刻的展露在外，嘴角上總帶著天使特有的禮貌性微笑，無意冒犯成了對方的口頭禪。

紅髮天使也順水推舟，試著不著痕跡的打聽，他查遍所有可到手的書籍，都未曾記載過手持火焰劍的金髮天使，可惜這一頭也是無疾而終的死路，他只好不停的在黑暗中遊盪尋找不存在的奇蹟，有時甚至遺忘了他也是施展它的其中一員。

最終，宇宙成了他的棲身之處，天堂則淪為暫時休憩的旅舍。

也許是全能的上帝可憐他，花費了近上憶年的時間，只為了尋找那一場似真似假的美夢，所以照理來講真空狀態的宇宙不會有聲音，但實際上宇宙也並非真空，就跟壁虎會爬牆一樣，而它現在正為紅髮天使演奏著天體和弦以外的明亮聲音。

也是，如果肉眼看不見，何不就讓其它的感官去尋找？

他彈了一下指頭，整片宇宙彷彿水滴落入的池塘般泛起漣漪，重力的波紋快速的朝四面八方蔓延開，直到最深處通過某個點變的扭曲。

現在與其說他打破一切定律與規則，倒不如說他設法成為制定者。

雖然等級沒有到神的全能，但他還是找了個辦法弄清楚不存在的規律，有時成功，有時失敗，在經過幾近無限次的嘗試，他終於找到通往宇宙之外的道路，只為了與思慕許久的熾天使再次相見。

「像我說的，你真該學著從門口進來。」金髮天使笑著說，頭髮上仍繫著那條格紋細布，他暫停下手邊的留聲機，迎接久違的客人。

經過幾憶年的時間，他們再次相遇，就在那宇宙之外。

***

紅髮天使默認了。

這個空間是上帝用來存放靈感之地，衪創造出來，但考慮要不要放進去，所以他對於會出現什麼不再感到訝異，畢竟是全能的神，衪是一切神聖規則的存在。

他不曉得這些東西的名字，它們的功能，或是本身的意義，也許有朝一日神會舉辦大型發表會召告天下，屆時會有放不完的幻燈片跟寫不完的會議報告，而他現在的情況勉強只稱得上是偷跑。

回到原本的問題。

因系統上的原故，宇宙之外的金髮天使沒辦法聽見他的名字，而宇宙之內的他也無法理解對方的名字，但有些東西還是共通，比如說身為天使一職，天堂的一切他們都了解，如同零件會有相同的外觀及功能，金髮天使一樣能夠行使奇蹟。

此時金髮天使拿來一個叫做雜誌的物體，紙的品質跟現在天堂圖書館的藏書有著天壤之別，上頭的畫像栩栩如生，這是人類製作出來的印刷品，而此刻的他們連「人類」是什麼都摸不著頭緒。

金髮天使提議，可以用一個叫字母的發音來表達，他先前花了些時間向朋友學習，已經讀的出詞的發音叫『喬治』然後另一個是『克隆尼』，有可能是雜誌封面畫的男性的名字，但Ｇ似乎是加百列的名字開頭，紅髮天使不是很喜歡，決定取類似的發音『Ｊ』。

紅髮天使開始將自己暱稱為紅髮Ｊ，或是簡單的Ｊ，金髮天使有時會稱呼他『我親愛的男孩』，沒有意外的話，對方確實稱得上是最古老的天使，跟神幾乎是同一刻出現，如此珍稀的身份絕對有資格稱呼所有天使為男孩。

紅髮Ｊ也給了金髮天使一個暱稱：天使。

這是他們唯一的共通點。

賦予不存在的事物名字是困難的，畢竟它們不存在，因此也不被知曉，而給予共通的名字，則代表金髮天使不再是被隔絕在外，是他的同類，他的朋友，他的家人以及他的伴侶。

金髮天使露出一個發自內心的笑容，笑著問誰會賦予不存在的事物名字？

紅髮Ｊ心想： _他會。_

他們談論一切，而一切都十分美好。

如紅髮Ｊ所想的一樣，他的天使聰穎過人，有段時間兩人就像偷溜出家門的孩子，躲進不被大人發現的秘密基地，他們會小聲討論著被禁忌的話題，畢竟除了上帝以外又有誰會知道？

「如果一名個體是全能的，那這全能的個體能夠創造出一塊自己都搬不動的石頭嗎？」紅髮Ｊ難得語帶挑釁的問，信任對方能夠理解他想表達的意思。

「既然已經是全能的，那『搬不動』這一詞就沒有邏輯上的涵義及存在，這項悖論[*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178563#work_endnotes)因此宣告無效。」金髮天使得意的挺直身子，振振有詞的回答。

「那萬能的矛跟全能的盾是否能同時存在？」

「可以，但它們不會為難彼此，因此並不會同時存在。」

「你知道你剛才的回答狗屁不通嗎？」紅髮Ｊ指出，難得用了一個人類書上寫的髒話。

「就跟你的問題一樣？」天使假裝不知道對方在說什麼，兩人最後都放聲大笑。

宇宙之外，誰管他們，那是就連神有時候都會遺忘的場所，當時橫插在書堆裡的那把火焰劍，現在則是用來烤棉花糖的專用道具，其價值等同烤箱，沒有人知道它未來會是為人世帶來死亡的神聖之劍。

紅髮Ｊ的世界不再只有冰冷的黑暗宇宙。

他開始希望他的天使能早點進場，這樣他可以帶對方去看自己創造出來的星系，那群令他驕傲的孩子們，而不是老窩在這片空白裡頭無聊的翻書，玩著天馬行空的幻想遊戲。

***

如往常，路西法又在抱怨了。

他顯然正在追求某位天使，但從對話的內容聽來又不太像，路西法形容對方是全能且強大的，而他必需要超越，要證明自身的能力才能贏得芳心。

紅髮天使感覺不曾存在的胃裡打了個死結，但很快隨之消失，他打消不安的猜測念頭，因為對方不會是他所想的那一位，邏輯上來講絕不可能發生。

天使間的戀情雖不普遍，但也並不禁止。

大部份的天使忙著愛自己，愛他們的所造物，更重要的是愛他們的上帝，不會把心思花在跟自己幾乎是同樣構成的另一名天使身上，也可以說他們過於高傲，所以最多是站在鼓勵的立場，因為這可以讓愛更加美好。

另一方面來看，天堂其實也頗扭曲的，一條再怎麼直的線肯定會在某個時刻，某個點上變的彎曲，而天堂只不過停留在無傷大雅的程度上。

現在，收起翅膀的紅髮Ｊ跟天使各自坐在由奇蹟變出來的躺椅上，面對面研究自己感興趣的人類書籍，空白的背景比之前有生氣多了，他們參考天使的朋友所帶來的各項書籍，以及被稱為DVD的神秘金屬圓片，兩人在裡頭打造了一個小小的樂園。

一間小型的圖書館，把留聲機、黑膠唱片、書本跟紅髮Ｊ未趕完的書面報告堆在裡頭；一棟金色溫室，裡頭種滿了未知的花草和果樹，還有一個小噴泉池跟一隻完全沒意願鳴叫的鳥；一個用餐兼閱讀的區域，他們平時會窩在這裡討論新看到的事物；最後是一張休息用的四柱床，上頭堆滿過多的軟柔靠枕，塞的是真實的棉花不是雲朵。

紅髮Ｊ試了天使的朋友所帶來的食物，這次是一種被稱為飲品的液態類，其中他不是很喜歡被稱為茶的褐色液體，但紅色的他則十分中意，也就是紅酒。

「我朋友說你可能會想看這本書。」天使起身去拿一本孔雀綠的書，順便把剩下的黑森林蛋糕端過來，擺在椅子中間的矮桌上，緊挨著紅髮Ｊ的酒杯。

紅髮Ｊ放下手中的古董車雜誌接過那本書，他的天使是個好老師，已經教會他所有的字母、發音、文法及詞句意思，而這本書的封面正寫著：天文學巨作。

「你一直在講的那個朋友，他是真的存在嗎？就跟你一樣？」紅髮Ｊ意有所指的詢問。

「親愛的，就像過去一直強調的：我並不存在。」天使溫柔的糾正，坐回躺椅。「但我相信是他是的，雖然跟我們長的都不太一樣，身材不同，沒有翅膀，也不會使用奇蹟。」

「那麼他有名字嗎？」紅髮Ｊ壓下嘆息，不願再跟對方進行第幾千次的辯論。

_即可以交談，也可以歡笑，更不用說能夠觸摸，他的天使確實比任何事物都來的清晰。_

「他說過，是叫───的樣子。」天使試了幾次，關鍵的地方仍舊沒有聲音。

「我有機會見到你朋友嗎？」紅髮Ｊ並不介意，了解這大概又是什麼宇宙內外的系統不相容，反正透過天使的嘴形，他大概也猜出對方叫什麼名字。

「不確定，」天使噘嘴想了一下。「他似乎只能在特定時間過來，也許下次運氣好，你們就會見到面。」

紅髮Ｊ點頭表示了解。

總結來說，天使的朋友不論存在與否，他本人肯定很善良，也唯善才會讓天使樂意主動的親近，再考慮到身處如此特殊的空間，那名朋友或許根本就是神的眾多化身之一，但他們永遠不會知道答案。

結束談話後，天使切了一小片蛋糕來享用，紅髮Ｊ則翻了翻那本孔雀綠的書，裡頭的圖片有些很眼熟，有的則全然陌生，疑惑爬上他的眉梢，但沒有多想。

畢竟這裡是神在儲存點子的倉庫，也許一直以來衪只是藉由紅髮Ｊ的手來創造這本書裡的星體，理由為何並不清楚，大概是太忙了也不一定，至於為何是透過天使的朋友轉交給他，這點也無從得知，上帝最喜歡擺弄的不就是不可言喻這一招嗎？

黑櫻桃蛋糕只剩下最後幾口，紅髮Ｊ發現自己的注意力已不在書上，畢竟這本書就像是上帝給他的待辦事項，而且多到不行，他已經記下所有內容，然後很快的將它們拋到腦後。

現在他正目不轉晴的盯著矮桌對面的天使，留意到投來的視線，天使也漲紅了臉，舔掉因過於貪心沾到嘴邊的奶油，紅髮Ｊ倒是不介意，英俊的臉上露出一如往常的寵溺笑容。

宇宙之外如同宇宙之內，只要想像的到，都可以出現。

包括愛情。

身處無人打擾的空間，紅髮Ｊ也就毫無牽掛的跟他的天使打情罵俏，唯一的障礙是，天使也許並不知道他在跟自己調情，儘管包括打招呼在內，他們己經親吻過無數次，但天使認為那只是友好的象徵、關懷或是好心安慰總是孤身一人的自己。

「是在想什麼事情嗎？」天使放下餐盤問，他為自己變來個餐巾擦嘴，順便提醒對方已經看著他並安靜了好一陣子。

「我在想該如何說服你，天使。」紅髮Ｊ誠實的回答，闔上那本借來的書。

「說服我什麼？如果是要蛋糕的話還剩很多不是嗎？」天使俏皮的說，認為對方是想分個幾口。

「說服你相信自己是真的存在。」

「那你恐怕要失望了，來塊蛋糕如何？」天使輕巧的轉移話題。「如果不夠吃，我可以請我朋友再多帶些，他是個很好的人，我想他不會拒絕的，下次他還答應帶來更多的黑膠唱片，他總是會替我挑選最好的交響樂組曲。」

「我相信他會的。」紅髮天使拿起酒杯抿了一口紅酒，試圖分散擾人的鬱悶，最近它常常不請自來，特別是在討論到那位朋友的時候。

不可否認，天使的朋友是個熱情的人，每次總會帶來新奇的東西，書本是固定的項目，然後是從沒見過的食物，而目前為止印象最深的是名為『西洋棋』的雙色石子跟方型石盤。

熟捻書中介紹的規則後，他們彼此對弈了幾場，也見識到最殘酷的廝殺，幸運的是死亡僅存在於棋盤上。

「只是朋友而已，我親愛的男孩。」天使像是察覺到什麼的解釋道，畢竟他也是天使，當愛出現時總能夠適時察覺，以及紅髮天使身上鮮少出現的複雜情感。

紅髮Ｊ又喝了另一口紅酒，試圖將陰鬱的情感一同沖下不存在的裡，希望它們能就此消失。

儘管如此，他還是覺得有股情緒蠢蠢欲動，像周圍有什麼在燃燒，帶著辛辣、刺鼻且嗆人的氣味，他的指尖也彷彿殘留燒灼過的刺痛感，這一切都令人感到窒息。

他想起來這就是人類在書上寫到的： _ **嫉妒。**_

紅髮Ｊ為這醜惡的想法感到羞恥。

是的，紅髮Ｊ確實花了幾億年的時間才尋找到對方，但又能代表什麼？天使並不是他的籠中鳥，更不是他所能獨佔，對方之所以待在這蒼白虛無的空間裡，也並不是專程只等待自己的到來，而是遵從神的旨意，就跟所有天使一樣。

他們各自回到手頭上的書本及紅酒，沉默在兩人之間漫延，如同那本過於厚實的《比頓夫人的家務管理書》一樣，兩者皆是令人無法忽略的沉重存在。

說真的，他的夢已經實現，能與朝思暮想的熾天使再度重逢，陪伴在對方身邊，了解除了他以外無人會知曉的一切，但仍無法遏止醜惡的情感在內心啃蝕，會是他接觸過多人類的書籍，畢竟那比天堂的藏書有趣多了，又會是這個原因，讓他變的跟他們想法類似嗎？

溫室裡那隻從沒叫過的鳥飛到矮桌，叼走蛋糕上的其中一顆櫻桃，拍拍翅膀回到自己的窩裡頭享用，紅髮Ｊ想，至少在這無限的空間裡還有一個生物是開心的，而他本身是否也該懂得滿足？

「那我跟你呢？」紅髮Ｊ忍不住打破沉默。

_只是朋友？_

「我們都是天使，這代表我們最初就是朋友、家人及伴侶。」

「還有其它的嗎？」

「其它的我無法回答。」

「為什麼？因為你不存在？」紅髮Ｊ說，沒有漏掉天使臉上閃過一絲痛苦，這令他更加厭惡此刻的自己。

「那是事實，我確實不存在。」天使保持自恃的禮貌，畢竟他是天使，他們兩個都是。

「即使我可以跟你對話？」

「是的。」

「可以觸摸到你？感知到你的存在？理解你的想法？」

「是的。」

「擁有自由意識？」

「親愛的，你不能拿理論來跟這件事相比，兩者是完全不同的。」天使無奈的說，清楚對方的用意。

「那實際行動呢？如果言語不能說服你，請容許我改用別種方式證明。」一個從未有過的想法在紅髮Ｊ的腦袋裡快速形成。

「你打算怎麼做？」

「還記得我們之前看過的人類影片嗎？」

「哪一部？」

「讓你看的連腳趾頭都紅透的那一部。」

「…噢！」天使反應過來的驚呼，臉頰變的通紅。「親愛的上帝，你真是我看過最不像天使的天使。」雖然他也只認識眼前這一位而已。

「如果你是指會乖乖把洞補好，錯失掉認識美麗熾天使的機會，那我確實是不太像。」紅髮Ｊ放下手邊酒杯起身，來到天使的椅邊牽起對方的手。「你是存在的，我會證明給你看。」

天使沒有表示拒絕，任由對方牽到那張過大的床舖上橫躺，再次的，他們雖然模仿人類在床舖上堆滿抱枕，卻不知道其功用為何，於是紅髮Ｊ將它們全部掃下床，只留了一個最柔軟的擺在床頭邊。

他抽掉對方腰間的繫帶，金髮天使的長袍敞開來，紅髮Ｊ修長的手指撫上對方裸露的腿根，接著滑入兩腿之間，原本空無一物的下體，轉眼間綻開了嫣紅且柔軟的肉穴，金髮天使不自在的縮了縮身子，咬著下唇適應異物的入侵。

身下的天使柔美的令人心碎，熟悉的對話也再次於紅髮Ｊ的腦海裡響起：

_**一切將不復存在，因為最初也不曾相遇。**_

紅髮Ｊ的喘息變的粗重低沉，他難掩神情上的罪惡，同時也無法遏止內心的渴望，或許他終究淪落到跟人類一樣貪心，害怕哪天他將再也找不到通往宇宙之外的道路，而金髮天使的一再提醒，似乎是婉轉的叫他不該懷抱夢想，或是他自己本身也是。

天使察覺到堅毅的外表下，對方的手在輕輕顫抖，慾望或是恐懼，也許兩者皆是。

「原諒我，天使。」紅髮Ｊ在天使耳邊祈求，希望支持著他撐過漫長無比的找尋，現在它們正被絕望吞噬，撕成碎片。

「我永遠都會原諒你，我親愛的男孩。」天使仰頭在對方緊皺的眉宇間獻上淺淺一吻，他的男孩在害怕，而天使於心不忍。

宇宙之外的空間雖然虛無，但也誠實的反映著某些事實，就像那隻不會、也不願意鳴叫的鳥也是。

他早已察覺兩人的關係不再是最初相遇時的模樣，它變的更加的濃烈及深沉，就如同他留意到自己溫室裡的花朵由純白變成豔紅，果實變的多汁且誘人。

當然，天使可以輕易收回說過的話，只要改變說辭，他可以是存在的，就如同他一直以來都十分羨慕紅髮天使的自信，那是已存在的物體才配擁有的熱情，他們的靈魂綻放著生命的光輝。

但給予希望真的比保持沉默好嗎？

自己也許永遠無法獲得進入宇宙之內的門票，也許哪一天上帝比平時清醒個那麼一點，就會想起來有個極度危險的物品還沒處理掉，他可能在任何一秒鐘消失，畢竟從來就不曾存在。

金髮天使眨掉眼角上罕見的淚水，被進入時的疼痛及撕裂在漫延，它們椎心刺骨，又夾帶著無法抗拒的電流，那是被填滿的充實，他不再是虛無，也允許自己去貪婪的享受。

現在身為天使的他們去模仿人類似乎是唯一的出路，紅髮Ｊ回想起之前誤放的影片『21世紀性愛指南[*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178563#work_endnotes)』，當然不用機器，他們用奇蹟讓它們自行播放，像是某種公路電影，幫助他們更加理解了人類、他們的構造以及如何繁衍後代子嗣。

空出原本扶在對方腰上的一隻手，紅髮Ｊ將手指埋入那頭他最愛的金色長髮裡，他用掌心勾高天使的後頸，那是難得的深吻，如果說他之前覺得路西法愚蠢，那現在的自己也沒好到哪裡去，但就算一樣又何妨？無傷大雅的範圍內，他們仍舊是天使，是永生的，而即然是永生，也就多的是機會去證明，去實驗，直到希望能成真為止。

紅髮Ｊ的天使發出絕美的呻引，他將種子注入金髮天使的腹中，如果說亞當跟夏娃為人世帶來第一批的子孫，他們則是全宇宙初次孕育出生命的結合。

之後當他把金髮天使孕育出來的星雲掛上宇宙一角時，它們充滿生命的活力及氣息，閃耀著金色、紅色及些許藍色的光芒，這代表他的天使是確實存在，不管對方如何堅持。

就像之前所說，宇宙之外如同宇宙之內，任何事都有可能發生，儘管他們仍舊沒搞懂抱枕的用法。

***

傳聞中的人類誕生了。

對神而言是件喜悅的事，對天堂而言，是大戰開啟的序幕。

路西法不請自來，他們站在金星的高原上，也就是日後的馬克士威山脈，這顆類地行星的最高處觀看遍佈整個地平線的火山活動，罕見的雲層讓暴雷在遠處落下，擊中堅硬無比的地表，驚人的力量削弱了地殼，似乎執意將隱於深處的秘密曝露出來。

按照路西法的說詞，他只是想要擊敗神，不是想要弒殺衪，而他也找遍了，那個東西顯然不在天堂裡，另一個可能的地點只剩整個宇宙，不然就是在神自己的口袋。

紅髮Ｊ感到不寒而慄，也許他當初漏看了什麼，他一直有在留意，仍舊不清楚風聲是如何走漏，但這也不重要，路西法只是推論神有為並非永生的凡人創造出死亡，但並不確定放在哪裡才來找他談話。

他不敢輕舉妄動，也需要更小心謹慎，直到理解出下一步該怎麼走。

但是萬物就是如此，看似雜亂無章、毫無交集，還胡亂倡導擁有自由意志，其實都可悲的陷入縝密的運算之中，落入既有的劇本裡頭。

現在因為某一群天使的原故，終日沉溺於和平的天堂終於大夢初醒，就在紅髮天使依照上帝指示著手創造地球這顆行星時，一切漸漸失去控制。

多虧了聖多芬的通風報信，有更多人知道那不該存在的弒神之物，以烏列爾為首，護主心切的天使們集結起來建了一個無底坑，他們計劃將那最古老的熾天使找出來扔進坑裡，並壓以堅不可摧的巨石關在裡頭，深怕被有心人士利用。

誰想的到熾天使因過於強大必需被活埋， _他甚至都還沒登場呢！_

現在不管再怎麼謹慎行事，已經注滿水的杯子突破張力的渲泄而出，戰爭在轉眼間爆發，震憾了不只宇宙之內，之外也是。

當紅髮Ｊ找到天使時，對方正坐在噴泉池的邊上，從水面裡目睹了一切，包括兩方陣營分別派出人馬尋找他的存在。

最初的一名天使死亡，也就是戰敗後墮天，惡魔及憎恨同時誕生，原本純白的翅膀燒的焦灰，七宗罪也隨之而來，但上帝仍舊視而不見，衪並沒有如預期的插手干涉，反而任由同胞們彼此互相殘殺，愈多的天使如星辰般殞落，墜入古老黑暗的無盡深淵。

_那就是他所崇敬的主神、奉獻的天國嗎？_

「天使…」紅髮Ｊ伸出手，擁抱住此刻顯的異常脆弱的金髮天使。

「我不能讓你為了我墮天。」天使緩緩說道。

天使看透他的心思，對方總是可以，他們一向合作無間，好的或壞的亦是如此。

紅髮Ｊ心如槁灰，他扯出一抹乾澀的苦笑，他又能說什麼，就算背叛天堂也要帶天使跟他一起逃走？但不能離開這空間的天使又能夠去哪？系統外的他無處可去，就如同那一道無法觸碰到的金色拱門。

令人窒息的空洞感再度出現，這次不是妒忌，而是全然的恐懼。

「我並不是真的存在。」天使安撫唯二的友人。

紅髮Ｊ露出受傷的狼狽神情，永遠都是那在離別時會無數次提起的句子，提醒他記得回到現實，面對真相，而紅髮Ｊ寧願不要聽到這一句安慰，裡頭有太多的哀傷、妥協，以及不該有的處之泰然。

要說他從人類的書中學到最多的是什麼，那便是將死亡加諸於陌生的兩者身上，便會喚起前所未有的強烈共鳴，那是一場滑稽的圓舞曲，步伐複雜且錯綜糾葛，畢竟不就是那回事？真正的自由只存在於想像中的國度裡，當不能意志所想要的意志，自由也只淪落於形式。

也許宇宙之外終究只存在虛無，更別說是希望。

「你是的，不管多少次我都會證明給你看。」他伸手一揮，那是Ｊ創造過最小的星系，閃耀的有如太陽上的日冕，彷彿由眾多恆星編織而成的光環，它極度收縮、融合，最終形成了一個環狀，他將此戴在天使的右手小指，璀璨且耀眼，同時承載他所有的希望。「天使，不管你在哪裡我都會去找你。」

紅髮Ｊ承諾，而他總是遵守，那是天使的職責也是他們的天性，而貴為天使說穿了也沒多超凡，那不如當個凡人算了，人類擅長的就是絕處逢生，那身為天使的他們也沒理由做不到。

摯起天使的右手，紅髮Ｊ在那金色的聖物上落下即將跨越億年的誓言，獻給他永恆中唯一的愛人，身為天使一定會是其它天使的朋友、伴侶及家人，但不會是摯愛，因為他們將愛奉獻給上帝，而紅髮Ｊ願意為了天使背叛整個天國，如果天使真的被其它人找到，埋入了無底的坑洞中，紅髮Ｊ沒有打算，也並不準備將天使拱手讓人，即使是全能的上帝。

宇宙之外儘管虛無，但同時也充滿變數，儘管裡頭的所有事物皆看似為毫無關聯，當混沌狀態[*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178563#work_endnotes)結束，這些碎片會有機的結成一個整體，更別提還有六度分隔理論[*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178563#work_endnotes)，不算謹慎的邏輯架構，但好歹是個開頭。

做為誓言的結尾，天使也將金色的長髮割下，捧在掌中輕輕一吹，幻化成金色的氣體圍繞在紅髮Ｊ的身旁，覆蓋住那對漆黑無垠的雙眼，如果未來必需步入險惡的黑暗，他希望這麼做能為對方帶來光明。

而這大概是為什麼惡魔之後有一雙金色的瞳孔，並且在任何情況下都看的跟大晴天一樣的景色。

「我之所以存在 _ **是因為你**_ ，我親愛的男孩。」如初次見面時的景象，天使溫柔的說著不同的結語，贈送給他同樣於永恆裡的唯一摯愛。

儘管他心底明白，只要跟那道拱門的距離沒有拉近的一天，就不該懷抱任何希望，但總是那麼一刻，天使允許自己軟弱的被說服，就是當身影清楚倒影那雙宛如漆黑星空的雙眼中。

天使給出了最初也是最後的希望，他們分享了最後一個吻，就在那宇宙之外。

現在，儘管沒帶上任何籌碼，他們還是從上帝的牌局裡抽一張牌，鋌而走險，期待它能扭轉這場險惡的局面。

_是時候該做決定了。_

隨著戰線逼近，不管紅髮Ｊ有再多的想像力，仍舊無法勾畫出兩人全身而退的局面，現在留給他們的只有三個可能的選項。

烏列爾找到天使，發現無法帶離宇宙之外，可能會當場殺了天使，永絕後患。

路西法找到天使，其結果同上。

上述兩者都可能發生，依紅髮Ｊ對天使的了解對方是不會去抵抗，天使不可能會去傷害自己的同胞，而紅髮Ｊ也不可能袖手旁觀，這會導致他本身的墮天，也間接失去天使。

所以只剩第三個可能的選擇：天堂贏了，出於某種不可言喻的理由，他們總是能在最後勝出，紅髮Ｊ會向上帝請求只把天使關進無底坑裡，他也會被扣上叛亂的帽子，最終仍是走向墮天一途

沒什麼，不過是另一場幾億年的尋找，只要對方還存在，他就有把握的找的到。

但他沒有看到第四個可能，那就是上帝終於開口了。

***

三天三夜的大戰在一場劇烈的爆炸中落幕，宇宙萬物無一倖免，接著上帝伸了個懶腰把一切恢復原狀，所有生命回到原本位置上，繼續履行原本被賦予的使命。

戰爭雖然結束，但天堂正上演著比棋盤上更殘忍的謀殺，留下來的天使們花了許多時間在互相推拖、劃清界線，態度比起以往更加囂張跋扈，因為他們成功鏟除惡瘤，只需要再拔掉幾根雜草，就能讓天堂變成跟原本的一樣，或許更加美好。

任何環境下，只要數量多於一就不會存在真正的平等，階級也只是尚未被打開來的精美禮盒，像在市場裡挑選水果，他們試圖分別出來腐壞的果實。

好的留在天堂，壞的全下地獄。

但天使本身又是全善的代表，他們不可能是惡，依照造物主的指示，他們所有意願皆出於好，出於善，也出於愛，所以又該怎麼分辦呢？

日後在古希臘有兩個人為此提出看法，那一天的午後特別涼爽，總要找個籍口喝光杯中的葡萄酒，其中一位表示自己主要是出來躲老婆[*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178563#work_endnotes)，其次才是上法院為自己辯護，接著他對友人說：

_好的事物之所以是好，是由於上帝指定為好？或上帝規定某些事物為好，是因為它們本身就是好的？_

如果取前者1，那好的事物也可是壞的，只因上帝指定它是好。

如果取後者2，則上帝並未創造這件好的事物。

最後的定論不是1也不是2，而是1/3，誰都有機會，畢竟上帝是很公平的，如同那名人類的友人最後藉故離席，將帳單留給他付是一樣的道理。

犯了罪的天使開始一個接著一個，以光年以上的速度墮天，為剛誕生的地球夜空帶來了第一場流星雨，但僅將乳酪長霉的地方用力子切掉，就可以保證不會再發生嗎？

留在天堂裡享清福的天使們大概會說：那就等發霉再談吧！

因為他們至始至終，還是得住在那塊乳酪上。

***

阿茲拉斐爾被一道溫暖的聲音叫醒。

_**"阿茲拉斐爾，我親愛的孩子，去守護我所創造的人世吧。"** _

「是的，全能的主。」阿茲拉斐爾，那是他被賦予的古老名字。

_**"帶上火焰劍，因為它本來就屬於你。"** _

天使拍動背上的兩隻翅膀，握著那把火光閃閃的聖劍，啟程到那還不算湛藍的行星，在一片荒漠中迎接人類最早的祖先。

遠離故鄉的天使從不覺得寂寞，因為他有亞當跟夏娃作伴，夜晚也有星辰為伍。

 _晨星的孩子，_ 人類是如此稱呼著神秘的宇宙繁星。

萬物入睡的夜裡，這些可愛的孩子們會降落到天使身邊，金色的不斷閃爍，充滿活力；紅色的賊頭賊腦，到處躲藏；藍色的則怕寂寞，躲入懷裡，天使會將它們溫柔的擁入，唱著最初的搖籃曲哄它們入睡。

夜晚結束，黎明到來，晨星親吻天使的臉頰道別，它們再度回到宇宙深處，也唯有這時天使才會感到難得的孤寂，彷彿自己是被遺留在此的碎片，永遠不知道自己曾屬於過哪裡。

***

清晰的回路漸漸形成，眼皮抗拒掙開，刺眼的強光令他難以忍受，於是他低下頭繼續行走。

大戰之後，他只記得完成最後幾個星系，然後就墮天了。

半人馬座阿爾法星，那是他的最後一項工作。

接著臨時建成的天國議會判定他過於多嘴、提出太多異議需要被墮天，操他媽的什麼叫過於多嘴？他不就是路過、經過跟不小心錯過，一切都要怪那該死的路西法和他那群狗屎跟班！！

他彈了彈手指，一顆遠古行星撞擊上剛誕生的地球，因衝擊而拋出來的物質在軌道上合為一體形成月球，一個坑坑巴巴、長相醜陋的天然衛星，那是已經變成前任的上司指示要的，衪想讓人類在夜晚時也能保持信仰，不會因畏懼黑暗而迷失方向。

作為餞別禮，但最主要還是發洩怒氣。

沒關係的，反正他也不是那麼喜歡被指派的職務，宇宙的死寂為他帶來莫名的心痠及苦澀，加上食物真他媽的有夠難吃。

天堂的食物不好吃是事實，而天使也並不睡在雲上，更不會吃雲，他們會吃神所創造出來的果實，跟一些還可以入口的植物葉子，以現在人來看確實就是沙拉，而且是沒有加半滴沾醬的沙拉。

如同白色畫布最容易染成黑色，愈是純潔的天使，墮落的速度就愈快，而不是那麼正直的老蛇，就算不記得但該做的都做了，則反其道而行以極為緩慢的速度往下行走。

 ** _克蠕力_** 是新的名字。

前一刻他還在打點星雲，下一秒就被迫墮天。

克蠕力摸不著頭緒，別人說他問了不該問的問題，他只想到會與路西法有關，短短的幾句毫無意義的交情，更重要的原因則無法言說，因為一切總是不可言喻。

莫名收到解雇令的他緩慢往下走，時而停駐，時而掉落，儘管滿腔怒火，他依舊沒有停下腳步，亦沒有回過頭，早在墮天之前天堂似乎就不再他的歸處，他的心被遺忘在某個地方，也許這是變成惡魔的第一步。

彷彿某種使命感，有道聲音在催促他不停往下，會是撒旦？還是更加深不可測的邪惡力量？他認為兩者皆非，因為這道聲音過於充滿智慧且溫暖，並熟悉到令他靈魂深處隱約作痛。

克蠕力感到莫名奇妙，只知道他非得往下走不可，比起其它跌跌撞撞的墮天使，他的視線好的很，任何一個角落，任何一顆砂粒都躲不過他的眼睛，最後他真的在很深的地方找到他的天使。

脫離天堂範圍，比地獄高幾層樓，就在那一顆藍色的星球上。

時間推到創世第七天，一道陌生且低沉的聲音劃破寧靜的伊甸樂土。

「那些傢伙算是玩完了。」惡魔冷漠的說。

天使並不記得見過惡魔，反之對方也是。

***

**世界末日當天下午─**

失去形體的天使回到老家天堂一趟，又馬上溜回人間，最後流落到冥界，因為死亡不屬於天堂、地獄或人世。

天使站在一個平原上，不是米吉多的，沒那麼貧瘠卻也並不肥沃。

老實說稱它為平原已經不太適合，倒比較像只要車程一到三個小時的鄉村型觀光小鎮，著名景點還聰明的連結討喜的石板小街，吸引觀光客到附近商家消費，前提是靈魂具有消費力的話。

天使停駐在紅磚砌成的河堤旁，上頭長滿六瓣的白花，它們在一根一根的空心莖上綻放，花瓣中央還有一條紅褐色的直線，他留意到有個人影走近，對方打招呼時的熱心語氣彷彿兩人是多年未見的老友。

「又是你？」

「我們…」有見過面嗎？天使本來想問他，反之，他聽到自己說著：「是的，又見面了。」

這個平原沒有真正的主人，但有一個管理者，長久以來積極的為小鎮新添建設，最近又為了應付即將到來的觀光熱潮，進行的工程是以往的數倍，裡頭最優先要完成的就是門面。

小鎮入口架著極大的LED招牌，時髦的跑馬燈程式寫著：

_歡迎來到水仙平原，這裡不屬於天堂、地獄或人世，當然也不屬於冥界，我們誠摯歡迎不具任何重大罪過或擁有任何高尚偉大功績之普通靈魂，車站旁的Costa[*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178563#work_endnotes)每週六都會提供免費的全脂優格，盡情享用。_

「說吧！這次是什麼？如果我沒記得沒錯，上一次是為那位巴基斯坦小姑娘[*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178563#work_endnotes)。」對方手一揮，露天桌椅出現在天使身後的街道，平原的管理者邀請天使入座，而這金髮小矮子正是冥王哈迪斯，對方愉快的替兩人各倒了杯茶，準備敘舊。

「世界末日。」天使說，茶中的倒影是久違的熾天使，千萬雙眼睛及六隻白色翅膀，這樣的姿態喚醒了僅存在此地的記憶，他又再度回來了。

「真是折騰人的項目，名符其實偉大的計劃，你知道卡戎為了說服員工放棄划石船改開大型郵輪花了多少功夫嗎？」哈迪斯表示不滿，幾條必要的運河仍在興建當中，時間表總是不如人願的一直延遲，工會的抗議信更是每天擠爆他的手機信箱。

「可以想像。」熾天使端起茶，眨了眨眼，幾顆方糖出現在杯底。

「如果只是想像就好，到時這裡會擠的跟沙丁魚加工廠一樣，靈魂也不是每個都很聽話，不小心有人偷跑掉誰負責？」冥王不耐煩的說。

如招牌所寫，他們只收普通的靈魂，問題是現今的人類幾乎沒有大善大惡，世界末日發生的話，肯定會把這裡擠的水泄不通。

大家都只記得天堂跟地獄，忘記還有一個冥界要先經過，他們就是這樣可悲的存在。

「我相信上帝自有衪的想法。」熾天使啜飲一小口茶，此刻的他被允許可以不著邊際的猜想。

「真是這樣就好。」冥王把腿蹺到桌上，抓住機會繼續跟老友抱怨。「老實講，天堂跟地獄其實不需要爭個你死我活，學學人類，戰爭完後隨便訂幾個協議各取所需，你們就一邊太驕傲，另一邊又太憤怒，雙方都死腦筋。」

穿著橘色反光背心的泰坦族罪人在街上進進出出，幫忙建設小鎮的大眾運輸跟旅館，他們提供自身的勞力以換取刑責上的減免，同時也享受每週六的免費全脂優格。

「最近家裡面過的如何？」熾天使明智的改變話題。

「老樣子，亂的跟鍋燉壞的粥似的，又臭又糊，成天都是誰跟誰又搞外遇，誰的老二又大了半截，誰家的兒子又強姦誰家的羊。」哈迪斯疲憊的抹了下臉，家庭是除了工作外另一個頭痛的地方。

老婆泊瑟芬又在跟他冷戰，對方一氣之下帶著所有孩子回娘家，抱怨老公只會工作冷落家人，也不想想他現在努力的原因，就是為了將來可以換取更多時間陪伴他們。

「你呢？他這一次有找到你嗎？」冥王瞥了一眼對方的右手。

熾天使微笑不語，撿了另一塊酥餅來吃，就如同那位朋友所說，奶油口味永遠是最好的選擇。

他已經想不起來這是第幾次到冥界，跟老友的冥王進行同樣的對話，最初的相遇早已十分遙遠，那是還在宇宙之外的時候。

第一次的被消滅來的措手不及，那時他連存在都不算，就當著還是天使的紅髮惡魔面前直接被抹去，伴隨著麥塔特隆的聲音，對方聲稱這是神的旨意，衪下令抹滅不曾存在的熾天使。

視野消失的同時，熾天使從沒見過如此令人心碎的畫面。

宇宙破裂了，因為一位天使和失去那位天使的惡魔。

一片腥紅色的火光爆炸在眼前，周遭的景色扭曲、坍塌，宇宙的密度極速膨脹，質量快速消失，時間倏然停止，一切井然有序卻又無比混亂。

爆炸結束以後，別說是1/3的星辰因此殞落，根本是連個渣都不剩。

熾天使流落到冥界，在這裡結交到冥王這位新朋友，而神的反覆無常也不是第一天，畢竟都可以用洪水沖刷走不喜愛的生物，只為了重頭來一次，宇宙復元後衪也把被抹滅的熾天使重新喚回來，將他降級並剝奪所有力量。

成為了權天使的他沒有原本駭人的力量，並且更加的仁慈。

接著上帝又發了一張牌，當上萬雙藍色眼睛閉上時所有的連結都會消失，就跟熄燈入睡相同，畢竟萬能的矛跟全能的盾不能同時存在，權天使不會記得身為六翼熾天使時的記憶，如同硬幣的正面看不到它的背面，背面也不曉得正面長什麼樣子。

當然拿個鏡子給它們就破功了，只能先假設它們沒有照鏡子的習慣。

其它人的記憶也不復存在，包括那被遺忘於漫長歲月之外的摯愛，接著上帝輕撫權天使的頭，他陷入無止盡的長眠，直到幾十億年後再度被喚醒。

即然如此，熾天使又為何會知道有關權天使的事呢？

這是他與冥王之間的約定，當時冥王再也忍受不住熾天使每天來報到，簡直跟三點下午茶一樣準時，於是他動了點手腳，讓熾天使在進入平原那一瞬間可以知道權天使的『死因』，以及一些死前的記憶。

冥王稱之為灰色地帶，實際上不過是在天堂的人間伺服器裡開後門，方便他取得有用的觀察檔案，目的是為了要讓對方從錯誤中學習，不再重蹈覆轍導致下一次的喪命。

而熾天使確實也減少到來的次數，但那不是因為學習的原故，畢竟回到權天使的他不會記得，不是嗎？這純粹是人類文明進步，無意義的殘殺逐漸減少，取而代之是精神上的折磨，以及天界就算不願意也正默默的放寬標準，因某位過於聰穎的天使不停在打破規則。

但一個靈魂被摧毀過無數次，還會恢復成原本的模樣嗎？冥王曾在一次的茶會中提出來討論。

身為天使的他不會死亡，只是被消滅，然後理所當然的重生，上帝不會也不想再造新的天使，開始還很新鮮，最後則變的枯燥乏味，所以位置絕不能出現空缺，畢竟真理這台大機器還是要照常運轉。

很可惜這項問題並沒有獲得解答，不過那確實是令人印象深刻的一次聚會。

「你知道的，如果不想被找到大可以把戒指給扔了。」冥王不以為然的挑眉，猜不透老友到底在想什麼，人類有句話怎麼說？ _誰不曾扼殺過摯愛，並親手將它埋進骯髒的土裡？_

「最可怕的不是死亡，而是失去希望。」熾天使淡然的說，被提到的戒指散發著淺淺的紅光，那既是引領惡魔找到天使的辰星，同時也是殘忍無情的陷阱。

熾天使謹記著自己最後的承諾： **給予希望。**

如果說他對自己足夠誠實，會承認閃過無數次將它捨棄掉的念頭，解放對方也放過自己，但最終還是無法動手，繼續懷抱著兩人總有一天會再相遇的渺小期望。

事實上他們也確實相遇了，只不過不是當初宇宙之外的兩人。

「我倒覺得相反，懷抱無用的希望會比死更淒慘，我這裡多的是那種人，特別是演員跟舞蹈家。」冥王勾起嘲諷的嘴角，右手托在下巴，另一手敲打著茶杯邊緣。

冥王想，雖然上帝讓熾天使閉上眼變成權天使，但相反的，如果熾天使再度打開千萬隻眼，他們不就又是當時於宇宙之外相遇的兩人，只不過再次相見的時間花了較長一些，因為條件不是那麼容易滿足，至今他還沒有遇過兩人同時到平原上來過。

_紅髮Ｊ跟熾天使，他們從未相遇，因此也未曾分離。_

也許這會是下一次討論的主題，他老婆肯定會愛聽，這些穿越億年、恆古不變的故事。

「不曉得當初那一場宇宙大爆炸，跟你家那條老蛇有沒有關係？」冥王一臉明知故問的嘻笑著。

「就算有也是不可言喻的，哈迪斯。」

結束下午的茶會，他們漫步來到城鎮的入口，老舊石橋的另一頭有扇黑色閘門，年老的塔納托斯在此擔任守衛，他幫熾天使推開閘門，讓冥王引導天使再次回到人世，而惡魔也會再次找到他。

「確定不想待久一點嗎？」哈迪斯問，他摘下路邊樹上的石榴[*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178563#work_endnotes)，將它剝成兩半，遞出其中一半想給天使。

冥王承認他很喜歡有熾天使的陪伴，所有在天使身邊的人都是，除了天堂的那一群以外，撇去對方若有似乎的疏離，不合時宜的優柔寡斷，他是個很稱職的聊天對象，也夠聰明，冥王私心想留天使下來。

「也許下次吧。」天使婉拒了那半顆石榴。

哈迪斯點頭，咬破手中的石榴果實，閘門外的道路上出現了人世的景象，是一間不顯眼的小酒吧，黑色賓利停在外頭，仔細看店的門把被一條淺淺的紅光連接著，如同此時戒指散發著的一樣。

回想起來，這一切只始於某個紅髮天使想去看無限延伸的黑夜到底有多遠、去尋找那渺茫且不存在的事物，至今也仍未改變過。

「後會無期，我親愛的老友。」冥王說。

古老的熾天使莞爾一笑，收起所有的翅膀，他睜開了原本的兩隻眼睛，裡頭閃耀著灰藍色的星光。

將記憶留在原地，天使再次離開了平原。

人世的時間已經是黃昏，哈迪斯皺眉的聽到閘門又被推開，他不耐煩的擠出僵硬的笑臉迎接客人，如果世界末日真的發生，他的辭呈早就準備好，之後他可以好好陪伴家人，死者什麼的就讓他們爛死在這個平原上吧！

而這次走進來的可是稀客，全都灰頭土臉，其中一名高大的黑髮男子剛踏進來，馬上就劈頭抱怨自己兒子有多無理取鬧，居然跟他翻臉不認人，平心而論，冥王會說是因為跟親生父親學來的。

「當然，真是個蠢問題。」撒旦一臉驕傲的表示。

冥王嘆息，這群白痴真是過於考驗他的耐性，再加上天堂跟地獄，冥王覺得小鎮的下一步應該是極積擴展心理諮商機構，在這充滿悔恨的死後世界肯定會大受歡迎。

***

**世界末日結束一年又二個月，美國洛杉磯─**

醫院，另一個克羅里喜歡的地方，不是方便收集靈魂填補業績，而是看著人們不耐煩的等看診令人喜悅，就連號稱連最友善的人都不禁面露難色，並不耐煩的抖腳。

多虧了不人性的捐獻金制度，快死的人仍要乖乖排在達官顯貴之後，但這就是人類，天性喜歡創造出不合理的遊戲，最特別的是只有遵守規則的人在受苦，折磨在底層受難的大眾，為的就是讓塔頂的少數人快活。

克羅里快步穿過電動門，在所有戴著口罩的臉孔之中，他臉上的一片光滑顯的極其自然，他走進電梯，操作板上的樓層數字呈現不自然的亂碼，惡魔隨手按了其中一個，電梯門很快應聲關上。

克羅里這次是來探訪一名老友，這傢伙本來早就可以去天堂享清福，卻選擇在死後繼續逗留人世直到滿意為止，為此去世的幾年前還特別打了通電話給惡魔，說要進行交易。

免費送上門來的沒理由拒絕，加上對方會是個稱職且充滿想像力的惡魔，於是促成這一筆台面下的交易。

兩人的相遇也並不特別。

2012年，當時克羅里正從一場軍火銷售說明會離開，就被隔壁會場衝出來的對方攔下，他主動介紹自己，並說明筆下有一個角色會非常適合惡魔，希望他能出演，同時強調會替克羅里量身打造劇本。

那是克羅里遇過極少數有趣的人類，對方的想像力確實很令他心動，更重要的是兩人都喜歡戴墨鏡，就連晚上也不例外，於是他們找了間咖啡店坐下來，花很長的時間討論劇本，其中加入了些惡魔的想法。

最後誕生的是一個身穿整齊西裝、擁有高雅品味，卻又在暗地裡利用聲音操作一般人自相殘殺的經典反派[*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178563#work_endnotes)。

儘管那能在克羅里的業績中記上一大筆，說他完美滲透美國的娛樂產業，給予人類不良的影響，但惡魔最終沒有參與演出，因為他留意到天使的氣味消失了，便急忙跑回倫敦查看發生什麼事。

電梯門叮的一聲打開，契約裡的人類一臉頑皮的朝惡魔嘻笑，這狡猾的老頭子總是讓他想到另一位曾遠在義大利、有著重度拖延症的禿老頭[*](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178563#work_endnotes)，當時的對方一天不將約好的畫作完成，惡魔就一天不能心安。

而天使也曾事前婉拒無數次，身為上帝的信徒是不能在人間留下畫像，他們有規定的，如果違反，會有寫著嚴厲措辭的書面報告送上門來，但惡魔憑著三寸不爛之舌說服天使，僅留下惡魔的肖像，畫家必定會被判入地獄，如果兩人皆畫，也許就能夠打平。

上帝不會生氣，文藝復興也不會被從歷史中抹去，大家都幸福快樂。

再加上這甚至連幫忙都算不上，是為了偉大的藝術而獻身，而藝術好比是精神上的美食，被此所吸引的天使，終究無法拒絕的點頭，當時的克羅里再次感謝自己的才智，他甚至改變髮型，讓畫中的自己看起來比較…不那麼邪惡一點，以免曝露身份。

不是他在嫌棄，但人類男性學女性戴假髮這點他至今仍想不透。

惡魔當然也不著痕跡，指示老畫家多留一張天使單獨的肖像畫，做為回禮，他會教對方更多想像不到的實驗方式、解剖技巧，以及看似厲害卻無用的大型兵器，譬如：直升機。

人類沉淪於慾望的速度總是能令惡魔十分驚喜，特別是甘願將畢生的心血傾注於靈魂的藝術家，或是永遠追求不到答案的研究學者。

老畫家依照惡魔的指示，把天使的畫像巧妙的將它藏在另一張女性肖像畫下頭，完成的畫作被捲起、繫上麻繩，交給下人送到城鎮的陰暗角落去，進而落入克羅里手中，萬事都很順利，除了那個糟鬍子偶爾會趁酒醉時，宣稱他其實是畫了個男人的肖像，但出於某些因素必需它藏在其它畫下，理由始終不明。

這令惡魔嚇出一身當時罕見的冷汗。

「我還以為惡魔不會塞車，那是你們發明的不是嗎？」那名簽訂契約的老頭子問道。

「那不是我們。」

「真的嗎？ _哦，操蛋的！_ 」老頭子破口大罵，顯然是打睹輸了，他從皮夾掏出幾張零錢塞給旁邊的年輕小伙子，要說是一團霧氣也行，畢竟大家都是靈魂。

克羅里早看透了，其實撒旦根本不缺那些靈魂，已經強大無比的存在，不需要不著邊際的一團氣體幫它變的更厲害，充其量只是給員工有事做，別在名為永生的職場生涯中白領薪水，因此他也不急著將他們帶回去。

惡魔彈了彈指，地板上裂出一個大窟窿，紅黑相間的電梯從泥濘的岩漿池裡浮現。

當初的約定將被履行，惡魔會親自替他帶領前往地獄的道路，以旁人而言會憐憫這不幸的靈魂即將下地獄、接受最嚴酷的拷問，但那已經是幾個世紀前的事了，雖然酷刑還在，但那也只針對窮兇惡極的罪犯，或是屠殺孩童的犯罪者。

地獄最近也考慮將某些特定的盜獵團體列入其中，因為他們直接或間接的大大降低地球的物種數量，但下面的人事費不比人世或上面便宜，一切暫時也只停留在計劃案的草書上。

總之以現代來講，死亡已經不再那麼悲觀，當然這也因人而異。

最新的一期研究顯示，天堂的標準愈來愈高，地獄也不再只屬於罪人，活絡的人氣全集中在冥界，那些猶豫的羔羊可以停留在那裡享用他們的權利，超過七天的鑑賞期也在同情範圍之內，當然極好跟極壞的靈魂仍舊會直接送到屬於的地方。

待在冥界的靈魂會有三條路可以選，是要等個幾千億年看能不能成功申請上天堂？還是要快刀斬亂麻直接到地獄？再不然就是延長些滯留時間，不斷在冥界徘徊直到靈魂最終消失。

**就只是消失，不曾存在。**

克羅里靜了下來，一股情緒令他久久無法語言。

「該走了，Ｊ先生。」老頭子拍了下惡魔的肩膀。

完成手頭上的工作，克羅里離開醫院，他該去找天使了，今天是個風大的日子，不曉得對方又被吹到哪座高山上。

***

「再說一次？你為什麼會變成現在這樣？」惡魔問。

「情操教育，親愛的。」

惡魔沒有在珠峰上找到他的天使，而是在居民協會主席．泰勒先生的蘋果園裡，坐在一張木製椅子上。

無視社交距離，那一群安然無恙的佔據整個園子，享用泰勒太太剛烤好的水果麵包，他們顯然利用天使去跟人類交涉，讓對方跟泰勒說孩子們可以待在這裡、他會負責監督所有人的行為，而這世上沒有人可以拒絕天使的請求，包括惡魔。

_該死，他的天使只有他能利用！_ 哦，正確的錯誤發言。 

「…避免吃沙拉。」天使朗讀著其中一篇人類寫的舊專欄，他那一頭罕見的金色長髮散落滿地，足足有五公尺以上，像一灘金色的湖水，而亞當、溫斯雷岱爾跟布萊恩正學著如何將它們綁成三股辮。

女孩的裴潑堅持不參與如此女性物化的事，不過她倒是很羨慕天使的無性別。

沒有標籤，沒有偏見。

前任地獄犬躺在天使腿邊，露出肚皮睡的四腳朝天，惡魔想踹開那沒大沒小的四腿生物，但在天使責怪的眼神下聳聳肩，把腳默默的縮回去。

克羅里施展奇蹟讓椅子變更大讓他可以坐到天使旁邊，他無聊的四處觀望，果園的一角有個餐桌，桌上擺著奶油司康以及各種酸麵包，那是天使在看完整季《英國烘焙大賽》的產物。

「克羅里，你有帶我問你的東西嗎？」天使問。

「當然。」彈了彈手指，一本書出現在惡魔手上。

克羅里把天文學巨作遞給天使，對方再把書拿給亞當，這很奇怪，明明是天使要借別人書，最後卻是從他那裡拿？

「每一本書都是我親愛的孩子，克羅里，是不能夠隨便借人的。」天使認真的說。

 _那我的呢？_ 惡魔在心底喃咕，但也不是什麼大不了的事，書沒了再去店裡拿一本就有，當然也不用付錢，這是身為惡魔的少數好處之一。

「我朋友說他想看。」亞當翻了下書，確定內容是他想要的。

「你的朋友不就這幾個小鬼頭？」老蛇嫌棄的比了下那群人類小孩。

「不，我的這位朋友比較像這樣子。」亞當用雙手在空中比劃著，試圖給對方一個方向去想像。「他還說頭髮會妨礙閱讀，所以我想練習綁辮子，對了！還得幫他找個髮帶才行，那裡真是什麼都沒有。」

「也許我可以幫忙。」天使打開手掌，一條格紋的細布出現。

「謝謝！」亞當把孔雀綠的書本跟髮帶塞進背包裡，以及更多幫助形成蛀牙的糖果，他慢慢的收集東西，打算將它們分次帶過去，如果將來有機會，亞當也想把39種口味的冰淇淋櫃搬到他朋友那，這樣他每次去都有吃不完的冰淇淋。

***

就算不是前任敵基督，亞當仍是個聰慧的孩子。

阿娜西瑪在初次見面時教會亞當觀察氣場，自此他就喜歡到處看別人的，特別是克羅里跟阿茲拉斐爾，畢竟他們不是人類，觀察起來很有趣。

有時他努力看，還會瞧見代表老蛇的暗紅霧氣連接到金色的戒指，然後像條蛇一樣攀到天使身上，團團把對方包圍住，爬蟲類的愛意表示十分的陰沉、潮溼且黏人，某種程度上也是出乎意料的熱情。

除了觀察氣場外，亞當還有另一件熱衷的事情，就是跟他的朋友玩，不是那一群，而是在前些日子認識的新朋友。

那一天亞當從睡夢中醒來，又或者是剛進入夢鄉，總之他似乎不小心跑進一名天使的夢裡，但天使是不做夢的，不過那跟前任敵基督無關，因為他可以做到所以就做了。

夢是沒有時間、空間及物質的限制，如同宇宙。

試著想像你醒來時一片漆黑不見五指，周遭的時間、空氣，甚至是生命都彷彿凝結住，沒有其它出路，僅有一道門，門縫下有一道白光。

你會推開它還是繼續站在原地取決於你的本質，門後可能是危險，也可能是轉機，亞當理所當然的推開它，來到他所認為的夢境之中、宇宙之外。

門後站著一名穿著白色長袍的金髮男人，對方似乎很驚訝，而且看起來很面熟，除了背上那六支翅膀、成千上萬顆眼睛以及一頭及地的捲髮，另外對方原本的眼睛沒有睜開，而靈魂之窗是很重要的識別條件之一。

說實在話，亞當不太能確定自己到底認不認識這個人。

但最起碼他知道對方是天使。

「嗨，請問你會說英文嗎？」亞當禮貌的問，天使說英文嗎？他不確定，也許是聖經常見的希伯來語或拉丁語。

「我不確定這是不是英文，但我了解你所說的每個字。」天使說。

「那就好，我叫亞當，亞當楊，你呢？」亞當伸手與一臉困惑的對方交握，顯然天使沒做過類似的打招呼動作。

「我叫阿茲拉斐爾，是一名天使。」

天使告訴亞當自己是為了神的死亡而創造出來的，亞當覺得這樣很酷，以後要是天堂或是地獄又來找麻煩，他知道找誰當靠山，絕不會是他那沒用的撒旦老爸，或是愛打牌的上帝，至於自己喜歡打搥球的人類老爸也無法用高超的球技拯救世界，所以他還是把希望放在其它人身上。

他們相處的十分愉快，亞當喜歡跟天使分享新發明的遊戲跟好看的電視節目，天使是很好的聽眾，同時也會跟他說天堂裡的故事，僅管對方所知道的不多，但還是很有趣，例如天使其實不睡在雲上。

從那一晚開始，亞當就常去找天使，帶著四處找來的舊書本跟雜貨店買的小點心，時不時過去晃一下。

有時他會拿媽媽的名人時尚雜誌跟鄉村家俱型錄過去，或是爸爸藏在閣樓裡的成人書刊跟光碟片；祖母用來墊床腳的厚重家事書跟鐵盒裝的餅乾；祖父留下來的留聲機跟黑膠唱片，以及狗狗喜歡的玩具：西洋棋。

如果能力許可，他也會帶天使感興趣的東西，前提是他能找到二手的話，他有空就會騎車去鎮上的二手書店跟二手用品店，不時挑些出清的書本跟生活用品去給天使。

他們還會用火焰劍烤很多東西來吃，亞當跟媽媽問了如何編辮子，為的是怕火焰不小心燒到那頭美麗的金髮，只是他可能沒有當美髮師的天份，還需要找機會多加練習才能幫天使綁好辮子，也許斐爾先生會願意幫忙。

亞當偶爾也會跟天使討論步入青春期前的煩惱，像是他複雜的家庭關係。

一般是父母沒有告訴小孩他們是領養的，亞當的情況則是反過來沒告訴他爸媽，就算有前任仇基督這響亮的名號，亞當仍是個孩子，孩子多少都會害怕父母親哪一天不再愛自己，亞當也是。

他覺得這樣的自己很窩囊，不配當那一群的領袖。

「永遠別看輕自己，親愛的男孩。」

「我知道的，天使。」

亞當總能從天使那裡得到寬慰，也許這就是大家每週去教堂禮拜的原故，有如聖母般溫暖的眼神，這樣的天使確實不會是人類。

儘管兩人相處融洽，偶爾也會出些小差錯，最嚴重的一次是亞當不小心把空間的牆給打破了，因為他嚐試讓天使到他房間來，卻發現天使並沒有辦法離開那個白色空間。

當下的他過於自信滿滿，不聽天使的勸阻想扭曲裡頭所有的定律，結果就是不小心捅了個破洞出來，天使難得教訓了他，要求他暫時不能過來，但由於亞當是出於好心，天使心軟了，最後決定提早結束懲罰。

亞當為了賠罪，用存下來錢買一瓶紅酒送給天使，他老爸常說這才是大人的禮物，其次是精美的鼻煙盒，那個太貴，亞當決定等將來工作後領到第一份薪水再去買。

至於那個破洞該怎麼辦，天使說這裡除了亞當之外不會有任何人來，也沒有任何人知道他，畢竟他是不存在的，理所當然，如同那宇宙之外。

亞當握住天使的手告訴他，照人類書上的說法：能夠被感知到，並形成認知，即為存在，所以對於亞當而言，天使是存在的，就算只存在於他的夢中。

因此別再說自己屬於不存在之物、不過是個幻影、即使消失也不覺得可惜，亞當可是很喜歡他的天使，包括他原本的樣子。

至於那個洞，亞當沒辦法恢復，天使也沒辦法靠近，他們打算就這樣給它放著，也許哪天就會自己恢復也不一定，不然就只能等上帝哪天想過來喝杯茶，順便請衪幫忙補一下。

兩人就這樣懷抱著不會有人發現的樂觀態度，直到不久後有個紅髮天使打破這項理論，來到了宇宙之外。

世界末日結束一年又二個月，亞當除了夢見去天使那裡玩之外，也開始做其它的夢。

有一天晚上他夢到紅髮惡魔開著黑色賓利，載著他、斐爾先生跟狗狗到宇宙野餐，他們在月球上吃蛋糕，去黑洞裡游泳，到夸克星找奇異物質，副駕駛座上的斐爾先生不斷叮嚀惡魔要留意時速，安全駕駛以免撞到路過的可憐慧星或是藍色電話亭。

該怎麼說呢？也許那並不是一場夢。

THE END

**Author's Note:**

>  **【註記】**  
>  ◎奇點：也稱奇異點，假說是宇宙初始狀態為此點，另外是黑洞的視界後方無法被光線觀測之處。  
> ◎楚門的世界：電影，金凱瑞主演，主角不知道他的生活跟從小長到大的小鎮，其實是一個供人觀賞的肥皂劇片場。  
> ◎悖論：全能悖論，另稱無神論。  
> ◎21世紀性愛指南：BBC出版，我能說的就只有這麼多，有興趣google影片。  
> ◎混沌狀態：其中一說法為混沌形態的宇宙經時間催化會變的井然有序，隨機的碎片合成一個整體。  
> ◎六度分隔理論：此理論指出兩者間只要5個人就可以連接的上…大概。  
> ◎躲老婆的那位：蘇格拉底，老婆聽說很兇，以及他有名的『游敘弗倫困境』。  
> ◎Costa Coffee：英國連鎖咖啡店，中文名是咖世家，沒去過也不知道有沒有賣優格。  
> ◎巴基斯坦小姑娘：馬拉拉小朋友，2012年奇蹟似生還真是太好了，加油孩子！  
> ◎石榴：傳說冥王拐來的老婆吃了幾顆石榴籽，就被永遠困在冥界，除了百花盛開時才能回娘家。  
> ◎經典反派：DTT演的紫人，作者就是一位戴墨鏡的老先生，不敢寫出來怕被打，希望他不管在哪裡都能夠繼續快樂的創作。  
> ◎拖延症的禿老頭：達文西。
> 
>  **【BGM】**  
>  ◎主題曲：[Mama's Gun](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4pibPTdLcsc)  
> ◎插入曲：[Black Sea](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=boCbIwaNOLw)以及[HandClap](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tbyWV7ccaeY)  
> ◎片尾曲：[Secret (slowed)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k6Rx4PqJJi4)
> 
> ***
> 
> 撕裂次元壁，腦洞全開！（揮手）
> 
> 主張結尾才是本體但大家似乎都不太寫，只有我是異類嗎？把花絮當本片（滑稽）
> 
> GO三部曲的最後一部，很榮幸晚了一年還能搭上船玩，從老蛇的獨白"[Baby You Can Drive My Car](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454171)"，到天使的戀心"[Do I Wanna Know?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803158)"，最後是超越億年的神仙眷侶家庭劇"You Were Not What You Seemed"，也就是本篇，每一篇可單獨看，劇情不互相影響。
> 
> 這篇起因真的很小，小到覺得為何會變如此冗長實在謎到爆，不過就是老蛇在酒館裡賣醉時，天使現身後似乎只聽的到聲音但看不見老蛇，疑惑天使當時眼中看到的是什麼，他又身處在哪一界？如果看不到，又是怎麼找到老蛇？靠感知還是看氣場？
> 
> 然後次元壁就裂了。
> 
> 想說區別一下於是宇宙之外的CA照Radio版寫，兩人間的相處老有種像消了泡的氣泡水似的，要激情沒激情，但還是很高級，像用厚玻璃瓶裝再從法國空運進口那種，以下是對三種GO版本的想法：
> 
> ．書籍版：朋友以上，戀人未滿，會在意對方又不確定理由。  
> ．聲音版：熟年夫婦，老公想為愛鼓掌時，老婆會扔二個飛機杯過去，再繼續倒頭大睡。（注意是二個，因為老蛇雙陰莖無誤）  
> ．影片版：介於上述兩者間，既熱戀又蜜月，偶爾還很老夫老妻。
> 
> 時間軸盡量照順序，希望不會跳太亂，努力抱Wiki及Google大腿變成神話+科學+同人的亂煮一鍋，寫到快哭。簡而言之，我把宇宙大爆炸歸咎到老蛇失戀引起的（眾所皆知輸出全靠吼），大爆炸的其中一項說法，就是爆炸時把原本的宇宙炸到經由奇異點轉送到對面去，有點像褲子口袋原本在裡面，放入洗衣機洗一洗，拿出來時口袋翻到外面來的感覺。
> 
> 能夠創星體、黑洞，那代表老蛇可以控制暗物質，也就是在背後運行大概3/4個宇宙的神秘物質，加上又可以控制時間，紅矮星也能變白或黑，加總起來老蛇其實可以自創宇宙，在天使之中也許不算太厲害的能力，但他就是可以。
> 
> 因此老蛇引起的大爆炸要嘛是把原本的宇宙換位置擺，要嘛真的炸了一個新的出來，神還幫忙把新家佈置的跟以前一模一樣，說穿了，不過就宇宙規模級的剪下貼上，所以說老蛇你追老婆會不會太拼命？
> 
> 總之我想講的，就是老蛇把原本的宇宙搬到宇宙之外來，這樣天使就100%存在。（跟果汁成份標示一樣）
> 
> 另外是雞生蛋還是蛋生雞？是先有惡魔再有天文學書，還是先有天文學書再有惡魔？其實各佔一半吧！但不管如何都只因為是諾蘭迷，很欣賞「星際效應」這一部電影。
> 
> 諾蘭導戲有個特色，以細緻的手法描寫硬派男人的浪漫，為國家犧牲，為愛人報仇，為孩子離鄉背井，跟摯友一同背叛世界，在他的世界裡如果你真的要愛，那可不便宜，是要拿性命來交換的，當然這只是個人解讀。
> 
> 他老弟製片的POI也超愛但也心痛，我的兩個CP跟卡特大姐…不能重新讀取再來過嗎？（離題）
> 
> 至於現在的宇宙之外是什麼？我覺得就是白日夢，就跟我相信天使要生也是生個星雲或銀河出來，因為看起來比較威一些（打臉）
> 
> 話說我在推算科學及神話的時間上花很久導致劇情卡點很大：大爆炸，宇宙形成，太陽，行星，地球，天堂大戰，再炸一次，原地復活，1/3墮天，冥古宙，太古宙，顯生宙，睡飽起床，亞當夏娃誕生，伊甸園，世界末日，冥界一日遊，夢境之內，宇宙之外，無限迴圈…哦，頭痛。
> 
> 設定真的很亂，我盡力理清條理，同樣會偷改字但大方向及車不變，寫完這篇增加超多天文科學倫理知識，包括宇宙並非真空這件事，那篇文章看了超久才終於理解為何宇宙非真空會跟壁虎爬牆有關。


End file.
